The embodiments herein relate generally to mounting devices for securing a storage cart to a utility vehicle. These storage carts are used in a variety of industries including, but not limited to, catering services, landscape services, shipping services and storage services in warehouses, docks, and the like.
Individuals use storage carts such as push carts, wheel barrows, landscape vessels, and the like, to store or transport a variety of items. In many instances individuals need to transport these storage carts from one location to another with vehicles such as utility golf carts or all-terrain vehicles. The standard procedure is to place these one or more storage carts in the bed of the vehicle. However, this is undesirable because valuable storage space in the vehicle's bed is wasted, thereby eliminating space to carry other items. This results in multiple required trips, which reduces efficiency and drives operating costs and customer fees up. Further, manually lifting and maneuvering the storage cart into the vehicle's bed places the user in an awkward position and increases the likelihood he/she suffers an injury to the back, hands, arms, or other body areas.
Other alternatives include towing the storage cart behind the vehicle. However, this requires the use and installation of additional equipment such as tow hitches and balls. Often times the use of this equipment is not practical for short trips and many applications.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a mounting support bracket that effectively secures a storage cart such as a push cart, wheel barrow, or the like, to a side wall of the utility vehicle. There is a further need for the mounting support bracket to permit the easy securement and removal of the storage cart from the vehicle without placing the user in an awkward body position that promotes injuries.